Always There for Me
by Bunny Sailor Moon
Summary: A K&K fanfic. Just an idea I got, my first fanfic ever, so I need constuctive feedback, but put it nicely please!! ;) BTW: it's not finished yet.
1. Always There For Me

Always There For Me - A RK K&K Romance Fic

Always There For Me- A RK K&K Romance Fic 

Disclaimer:Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters...I'm just a fan, and I have no money anyways, so NO SUING ME!!:D

Chapter One

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning again...I thought as I scanned my home, and my dojo. I take a deep breath of fresh spring air.NICE…Cherry blossoms…mmmm…I spot Kenshin, doing the laundry, as always...I'm...well, I'm still trying to get this guy to fall in love with me...

"Ohayou, Kenshin!!" I called to him.

He looked up…awwww so kawaii…

"Ohayou, Kaoru-dono!" he called back to me.

Kaoru-dono eh?What am I ever going to do with this guy?How long has it been?And he still calls me Kaoru-**_dono_**.AUGH!I wish he would just get a clue already... waaaahhhh.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin's hand being waved in front of my face snapped me out of my reverie.He's so fast…

"Daijoubu?" Kenshin asked me.

"hehehehehe" Good one Kaoru!!I mentally scolded myselfas I scratched the back of my head."Daijoubu...I was just ah...uh...enjoying the view!!"I turned beet red at that comment…Oh GREAT!! That was just wonderful!! I was staring right at him!! :P Kaoru no BAKA!!

Kenshin's face also turned a little pink, I noticed with satisfaction.::hehehehehehehehe:: I giggled gleefully to myself.I made him blush. I made him blush.Over me!! 

"Ok, Kaoru." He said as he went back to doing the laundry.

I almost jumped for joy!! A big grin spread across my face as I turned on my heel to head to the dojo.He called me just Kaoru.He called me just Kaoru.I kept repeating it over and over in my head.Well, how could I not, it's been like 2 years of trying to get him to take me to bed…err…I mean, admit that he's in love with moi, and **_finally_** I'm making some headway."Aaaahhhhh…." I sighed to myself, today was going to be a great day.I could just feel it.


	2. Always There For Me -- Chapter Two

Always There For Me - A RK K&K Romance Fic

Always There For Me- A RK K&K Romance Fic 

Disclaimer:Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters...I'm just a fan, and I have no money anyways, so NO SUING ME!!:D

"Ok, Kaoru." He said as he went back to doing the laundry.

I almost jumped for joy!! A big grin spread across my face as I turned on my heel to head to the dojo.He called me just Kaoru.He called me just Kaoru.I kept repeating it over and over in my head.Well, how could I not, it's been like 2 years of trying to get him to take me to bed…err…I mean, admit that he's in love with moi, and **_finally_** I'm making some headway."Aaaahhhhh…." I sighed to myself, today was going to be a great day.I could just feel it.

Chapter Two

I was deadly wrong.Today was going to be a horrible day!!First, Yahiko was being an even bigger pain in the rear end than usual, and more insulting also.I swear, the words this boy picks up from Sano are enough to turn people over in their graves…

However, breakfast, was even worst.Kenshin was acting strange the whole time we ate.He wouldn't even look at me!!! Plus we were back to Kaoru-dono, which almost completely doused all my earlier hope.Sano was there teaching Yahiko more terrible things to say, and to top it all off, Megumi had to show up.What a brat that girl is!!You would think she would know when to give up on Kenshin!! He's mine!!Of course not, as usual, she was draping herself all over **_my_** Kenshin.What made matters even worse was the news she brought…

"Kaoru-chan" she addressed me.

"Yes, Megumi-chan?" I asked.What horrible thing was she going to say to me today I wonder?

"You need to find a husband already!!" she stated rather push fully.

"NANI?!?!" Kenshin and I both said at the same time.

Shocked, everyone turned and looked at me and Kenshin.

I looked at Kenshin, shocked myself at his outburst…this was a good thing though.Kenshin looked surprised at himself for a second.One split second, if I wasn't so used to him hiding his emotions, I would have missed it myself… 

Megumi had a satisfied smirk on her face…what was that all about? 

Sano and Yahiko were doubled over with laughter in their chairs, holding on to each other so they wouldn't fall OUT of their chairs.

"I was just thinking that Kaoru-dono is still too young…you don't think so Megumi-dono?"Kenshin explained.

Oh great!That's just wonderful, so **_now_** the truth comes out.He still thinks of me as too **_young_** to get married!! Harumph…I'll show him.I'll show Megumi too.

"Well…" Megumi started, but I cut her off, this was me now, all me.

"Actually, come to think of it Megumi-chan, you are absolutely right!!"I grinned, and forced enthusiasm."Sano, why don't you take me out to dinner or something tonight?"

Megumi gasped.Yahiko laughed even harder…

Sano stopped laughing and looked at me very seriously.Almost too seriously come to think of it. 

Kenshin put his head down.This of course was not unnoticed by me…

Sano either.He looked at me and raised an eyebrow as if to ask me if I was really being serious, or if I was just messing with Kenshin and Megumi.

Megumi though was the first to say something.

"But…but…but" she sputtered.

"Do you have a problem with that Megumi-chan?" I asked her.

Sano turned to her, seeming especially interested in her answer.

"Well, I…I…I…" she continued to sputter. "He's too old for you Kaoru, that's all…I um, think you would be better off with someone younger."

"AGE doesn't matter MEGUMI!!" Sano and I both yelled back at her.

I stopped short…why was Sano so passionate about age?

Kenshin had lifted his head at that comment, seeming at least some what happy about something he had heard…but what? 

"Look, Megumi, it's really nice that you care about Jo-chan's well being, and future and all, but forcing her into dating isn't too cool…besides…" he paused and looked at Kenshin "she might already have someone in mind."

Megumi, having not noticed Sano's glace at Kenshin began fuming."Well fine then Sano, why don't you take her out tonight then!!" she started storming out of the house and off the grounds towards the road.

Sano got up and ran after her, yelling something like "Foxy, it's not like **_THAT!!!_**"

Yahiko fell on the floor laughing his head off. Kenshin laughed with him.

I started laughing myself…but stopped almost as soon as I had started.I still hadn't made any headway with Kenshin…if anything, I had taken a step back.He thinks I'm too young to get married.My face fell, dejectedly.Kami-sama, what am I going to do?

I turned on my heel to leave the room, wanting nothing more than to go cry my heart out in my room.I was almost out when Kenshin called to me…"Kaoru-dono?"

I stopped, and turned back to Kenshin and Yahiko.

"Hai, Kenshin?" I asked.

"Daijoubu?" he inquired.

"Daijoubu…Kenshin…" I said sadly.I turned to go to my room again, and started walking down the hallway.

Kenshin was by my side in a flash.

"Kaoru-dono…do you really want to start looking for a husband?" he asked me quietly.

I stopped.What should I tell him?'I'm not looking for a husband, I want to marry you, you baka Kenshin!!' …but what should I really say?I don't know…

Kenshin patiently waited for my reply. 

Finally I said, "Well,…I do want to be married eventually…and I am getting older, I only have a couple more years before I'll be too old I suppose…"

Kenshin's face showed no emotion what so ever.

I was hurting…"I'm not really sure Kenshin, what do you think?" I asked.Did I just say what I think I just said?BAKA!!Do I really want to hear his answer?

Kenshin looked caught off guard for a moment, as if he wasn't expecting me to ask him that.

"Kaoru-dono, I just want you to be happy." He replied.

I lowered my eyes, trying to hide my disappointment in his answer.What am I supposed to say to that?

"I'm not feeling very good Kenshin, I'm going to go to my room ok?" I said as I started walking, half running to my room.

I closed the door to my room and laid on my futon, and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Always There For Me -- Chapter Three

Always There For Me - A RK K&K Romance Fic

Always There For Me- A RK K&K Romance Fic 

Disclaimer:Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters...I'm just a fan, and I have no money anyways, so NO SUING ME!!:D

"I'm not feeling very good Kenshin, I'm going to go to my room ok?" I said as I started walking, half running to my room.

I closed the door to my room and laid on my futon, and cried myself to sleep.

Chapter Three

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up, and it was dark, surprised that I had slept so long, I sat up.There was Kenshin, sitting on the floor directly across from my futon.

"Kenshin!! What are you doing in my room?!?!?" I yelled at him.

Kenshin was holding me in a second."Kaoru-dono, don't be upset with me, I was concerned for you, I was."

"co…co...concerned?" I sputtered.I was in shock to say the least, but ahhhhh this was nice.It's been a long time since Kenshin has held me in his arms, or hugged me.I closed my eyes and sighed, contentedly.

"Kaoru…you didn't come out of your room for lunch, and ever since then I've been in here worrying over you.I sent Yahiko to Sano's place until you were feeling better."Kenshin said.

"oh…" I said.My heart started beating faster, he called me Kaoru again.That's twice in one day, and now he's holding me in his arms…J

"Kaoru-dono, are you still worried about what Megumi-dono said earlier?Is that what's made you so upset?" Kenshin asked.

"Umm…no, Kenshin, I'm just…I'm just…"I stopped.I'm just what?I'm just madly in love with you, but you think I'm too young to marry you! LPlus we're back to Kaoru-dono again!! L

"Just what Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin prodded.

"Oh, it's nothing for you to be worried about Kenshin."I said hurriedly.I can't tell him that.

"grrrrrrr" My face flamed as Kenshin looked down at my stomach.Noisy thing!!! Why did you have to intrude?I sure am hungry though…

"Oh, Kaoru-dono you must be starving, come, Sessha make you something to eat" Kenshin said getting up, and putting his hand out to help me up as well.

Immediately I missed the warmth of his arms.I shivered, and put my hand in Kenshin's as he hoisted me up.This is going to be a long evening…what a bad day I'm having!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was, to say the least, uneventful.I tried to stay cheerful and I talked to Kenshin about nothing at all.It was rather nice though, to have dinner together, just the two of us.I almost felt like we were married…almost.If only he would call me koishii…instead of Kaoru-dono…

"Ok, Kenshin, I'm going to go to sleep now…"I said getting up from my chair.

Kenshin looked up at me, surprised at my abruptness I guess.

"Would you like me to walk you to your room Kaoru-dono?"he asked.

"No, it's ok Kenshin…" I replied.

He frowned.

"Ok, goodnight Kaoru."He said quietly.

He called me Kaoru…impulsively, I leaned down and squeezed him, cheek to cheek.

"Good night Kenshin!!Arigato for taking care of me, and staying here with me, and being my family"I said as I squeezed.

Kenshin squeezed back, but didn't say anything.

I left and went to my room.When I got in there, I sighed, what a long, bad day this has been…it seems like nothings been going my way.

That's when my day really took a turn for the worst…it went from bad, to horrible, in about 3 seconds flat.I heard it…thunder.I shivered.I HATE HATE HATE thunder storms…and I'm deathly afraid of them.This was going to be a long, sleepless night…I just knew it.


	4. Always There For Me -- Chapter Four

Always There For Me - A RK K&K Romance Fic

Always There For Me- A RK K&K Romance Fic 

Disclaimer:Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters...I'm just a fan, and I have no money anyways, so NO SUING ME!!:D

Quick Author note:please excuse this chapter for being so short ;D

I left and went to my room.When I got in there, I sighed, what a long, bad day this has been…it seems like nothings been going my way.

That's when my day really took a turn for the worst…it went from bad, to horrible, in about 3 seconds flat.I heard it…thunder.I shivered.I HATE HATE HATE thunder storms…and I'm deathly afraid of them.This was going to be a long, sleepless night…I just knew it.

Chapter Four

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With each crash of thunder, and preceding flash of lighting, I could feel myself getting more and more hysterical.I was so frightened.My mind kept going over the horrible things that could happen if my home was struck by lightning, I was so scared, and worried.I was worried about Kenshin, I was worried about Yahiko, Sano, heck, I was even worried about Megumi.

"AGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!"I couldn't help myself from screaming at that one; it was so loud…and so close.Embarrassed, knowing the whole household would me in my bedroom in about 2.5 seconds; I hurriedly burrowed myself under my blankets with my back to the door and feigned sleep.

Just as I had predicted, Kenshin was in my bedroom as soon as I had settled myself.

"Kaoru?" he called as he walked across the room to my futon.

I suppressed a smile, so it's back to just Kaoru?I sure like the way he says my name…

I felt Kenshin's presence as he sat on the edge of my futon, my back to him, and tried so hard to not let him discover that I wasn't sleeping.

He gently pulled the covers back to see my head, and touched my arm…"Kaoru… daijoubu?"

Ohhhhh, why does he have to sound so sweet and concerned?Plus…::hehe:: having Kenshin on my bed, at night…thunderstorm or not, is rather…pleasant.

Another crash of thunder and lightning hit, even louder and closer than the last one and I squealed and jumped right onto Kenshin, grabbing onto anything that would protect me from the horrible monsters of nature outside.

I was shaking in Kenshin's arms, and he was stroking his hand up and down my back, trying to comfort me.

After a couple of minutes, I had calmed somewhat, feeling incredibly safe in Kenshin's arms…I lifted my head up from his chest where, I had originally burrowed it and looked up at Kenshin.He stroked his hand along the left side of my face…"Kaoru…" he said softly, in a whisper.

I started to smile at him when another crash of thunder and lightening hit, and I would swear it was right outside of my room.

I screamed again and burrowed myself back into Kenshin's chest.He started laughing…a deep, rumbling, loving laugh, and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down next to him on my futon.

I lifted my head up immediately, questioningly…why was he lying down with me?I was just being a silly little sacredly cat…

I opened my mouth to protest, but he silenced me by putting his finger on my mouth."Shhhhhh…koishii, sessha will protect you…sleep." He whispered to me.

I smiled at him, and laid my head on his arm, sleep taking over me, almost immediately.Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all…he called me koishii…zzzzzzzz.


	5. Always There For Me -- Chapter Five

Always There For Me - A RK K&K Romance Fic

Always There For Me- A RK K&K Romance Fic

Disclaimer:Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters...I'm just a fan, and I have no money anyways, so NO SUING ME!!:D

I lifted my head up immediately, questioningly…why was he lying down with me?I was just being a silly little sacredly cat…

I opened my mouth to protest, but he silenced me by putting his finger on my mouth."Shhhhhh…koishii, shessa will protect you…sleep." He whispered to me.

I smiled at him, and laid my head on his arm, sleep taking over me, almost immediately.Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all…he called me koishii…zzzzzzzz.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Five

I woke up to the sound of birds singing cheerfully.I slowly opened my eyes to their beautifully lilting song and was blessed with the view of the most beautiful face in the world (at least to me that is.)Kenshin was still sleeping, and smiling in his sleep no less…Oh, anata, I hope you are having a beautiful dream…I grinned.What a wonderful day today was going to be!!Slowly and quietly as not to disturb my dearest, I got up from bed and dressed myself and headed into the kitchen to make a feast of a breakfast for everyone.

_ _

_It was still so early that no one else had woken up yet.I wasn't even sure if Sano had stayed here last night or not, however, I wanted to have the best breakfast ever made for my sweet Kenshin as soon as he woke up.Immediately, I got started.I began steaming the rice and I started on a nice morning soup, chopping vegetables happily, I didn't even mess up once or cut my finger, I noticed, and not only that, I didn't burn anything!! Wow!! What an awesome cook I can be when I know that I am loved by Kenshin!I grinned a goofy grin at the singing birds in the sakura tree in my yard.They chirped back at me merrily.I started to hum along with them as I continued on my work in the kitchen._

_I was almost finished with my grand feast when Kenshin walked into the kitchen.I turned and smiled at him.He grinned back.He walked to where I was standing by the stove and gave me a hug.I snuggled into his embrace.He kissed my forehead "Ohayou Kaoru-koishii__" he whispered into my ear…his breath tickling my ear.I sighed of utter and complete contentment.As Kenshin pulled away from our embrace, I felt myself get rather cold…I shivered...why was I so cold?There was no chill in the warm kitchen, not will all that I was cooking.Longing for his warmth again, I reached for him, but he was gone.Startled, I pulled back my arm…_

_ _

And sat up in bed.NANI?!?!?I thought…that was all just a dream?!?!?I wasn't making a delicious breakfast?I didn't wake to Kenshin by my side?I glanced to my left, Kenshin was not in the bed…there was no trace of him, except that I was sleeping on the right side, as if someone had been sleeping with me…NANI?!?!? Was Kenshin just a dream last night that I had out of fright from the thunderstorm?!?!?!It couldn't have been!!Or could it?Questioning myself and getting more and more depressed by the minute, I quickly got out of bed and got dressed to find Kenshin and get my answers.

I found him in the Kitchen making miso soup and rice balls for breakfast.He was quiet as ever of course.Neither Yahiko nor Sano were anywhere in sight…I was puzzled…

"Kenshin?"I questioned to his back.

Kenshin turned and gave me his best rurouni grin…"Ohayou Kaoru-dono, did you sleep well?"he asked.

NANI?!?He asked me if I slept well?He doesn't know how I slept?He called me Kaoru-dono?!?Was all of yesterday just a long dream of mine?Could I really have been making progress with this man or was it all my imagination?

Kenshin must have seen my expressions of madness on my face because he looked rather concered for a moment.He grabbed my hands and guided me into one of the pillows around the table.Kneeling in front of me he questioned:

"Kaoru-dono, diajoubu?" 

I was so upset.There is no WAY that could have all been a dream…I looked a Kenshin questioningly, my eyes begging him to tell me it wasn't all a dream.I felt so lost.Was I in fact loosing my mind?

Kenshin opened his mouth to say something, but instead all I heard was the shrill voice of Yahiko…"KENSHIN!!!BUSU!!!Where are you guys?!?!?"

Startled, Kenshin and I both stood up, waiting for Yahiko to come into the kitchen to find us.Seconds later Yahiko walked in.Seeing the strange expressions on our face he said "Kaoru?Kenshin?Daijoubu?"

"Daijoubu." we answered in unison.Then we looked at each other…my eyes begging, his eyes comforting.

"So are you hungry Yahiko?I was almost finished making miso soup and rice balls for breakfast." Kenshin said with forced cheerfulness.

"Yeah!!" Yahiko exclaimed.His mouth was probably watering over the thoughts of food already, I mused to myself.I suppose today is going to be another one of those long days…I sure hope I'm not going crazy…all these dreams…or are they?

"Kaoru-dono?Aren't you going to eat?" Kenshin's voice snapped me out of my never ending reverie.

"Hai!" I exclaimed and dug into my miso soup.

The day progressed as such, I didn't get the opportunity to speak with Kenshin again, well, at least not alone…he did his usual chores of laundry and getting tofu in town for dinner, he also as a treat went fishing and brought us home some salmon for dinner.I did my usual training Yahiko and then cleaning the house and the dojo.

I said my good nights to Yahiko, Sano and Kenshin and went to my room to retire for the night, more depressed than I have ever been in my entire life…

I changed into my nightclothes, said a prayer, and settled into onto my futon to sleep away my worries, or so I had hoped and prayed for…"Oh Kenshin…" I sighed to myself…"what happened yesterday?"

_Hours must have passed, or maybe only one or two did, before I was awakened by the softest of touches on my cheek…I stirred, still half asleep._

_ _

"Kaoru-koishii…" I heard whispered to me in the cool night air…it sounded as if the wind was whispering to me in Kenshin's wonderful voice…

"mmmm…Kenshin…" I woke to the sound of my own voice.I opened my eyes, embarrassed of myself for moaning over Kenshin in my sleep.I could feel my face heating…

"Kenshin?!?!?" I said louder this time, looking right at him.I am positively mortified…not only did I moan for him in my half sleep, he was right here in my bedroom!!Of all the embarrassing things!


	6. Always There For Me - Chapter Six

Always There For Me - A RK K&K Romance Fic

Always There For Me- A RK K&K Romance Fic

Disclaimer:Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters...I'm just a fan, and I have no money anyways, so NO SUING ME!!:D

"Kaoru-koishii…" I heard whispered to me in the cool night air…it sounded as if the wind was whispering to me in Kenshin's wonderful voice…

"mmmm…Kenshin…" I woke to the sound of my own voice.I opened my eyes, embarrassed of myself for moaning over Kenshin in my sleep.I could feel my face heating…

"Kenshin?!?!?" I said looking right at him.I am positively mortified…not only did I moan for him in my half sleep, he was right here in my bedroom!!Of all the embarrassing things!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Six

Well, he is in my bedroom in the middle of the night…again…or at least I hope last night wasn't a dream…

Kenshin was pulling away from his position kneeling on the floor next to me and I grabbed onto his arm.

"Oro" Kenshin said at my sudden movement.

"Kenshin…why are you in my bedroom in the middle of the night?" I asked him in just more than a whisper.Kami-sama, I wish I could see him better, but it's so dark…I would love to be able to look into his eyes…if only I was a little closer…

I just barely realized that I was slowly inching closer to him…oh Kaoru, what's your problem!! He's in your room in the middle of the night without your permission; you should be smacking him over the head with your bokken, not mooning over him!! I chided myself.

"Anou, Kaoru-dono, gomen nasai, sessha…sessha was just making sure you are ok." Kenshin answered a little sheepishly.

"Aaa" I replied.(pause for effect) "WHY?!?!?" I almost yelled. 

Kenshin immediately placed his fingers over my mouth, once again, getting closer to me, "Shhhh…Kaoru, you're going to wake the whole house." He whispered to me.

So we're back to just Kaoru huh?Ok…I can live with that.I think.

"Demo, Kenshin…why are you checking on me?I can take care of myself." I whispered back heatedly.

Avoiding answering my question, Kenshin said "Kaoru, it's late, gomen for waking you up while I was checking on you…I'm going back to my room now." And he stood up to leave.

As he turned to go back to his room, I said, "Matte, Kenshin…matte."

He turned back to me with his rurouni grin…how on Earth does he keep his teeth so white…that they almost GLOW in the dark?"Hai, Kaoru-dono?" he questioned.

"Was last night just a dream?" I blurted out.I felt my cheeks heating up again…and thanked kami-sama for the darkness of the night.I felt so foolish asking him, demo, I had to know this or I was going to loose my mind.

Instead of answering my question, Kenshin asked one of his own…"Was is it that you were dreaming about Kaoru?" he took a couple of steps closer to me.

I felt my insides getting queasy…I was so scared…scared that it WAS just a dream…scared of what he would say if I told him I thought he slept on my futon with me last night…and he didn't… I fidgeted on the futon…rumpling the covers even more.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked again.

I fidgeted once more…what to say…what to say…I was searching for the right words…

Kenshin took two swift steps closer to me and kneeled before me on the futon.He reached his hands out and grabbed the edges of my nightclothes, and pulled them back together.

"I should leave now Kaoru…" Kenshin said huskily, his hands still on me.

My face flamed once again…did I just bare all to him in my fidgeting?Oh what a nightmare my wonderful dream is turning into!!Why do I always do something stupid!! Kaoru no baka!! Baka baka baka!!!Why can't I be more foxy and sly like Megumi?She's got Sano wrapped around her finger…Oh forget it, I give up…can I just go back to hearing him whispering Kaoru-koishii to me?Ah heck, now's not the time to be bashful is it?He just saw the top half of me…

I reached out and gently caressed his X scar."Iie, please stay here with me…I sleep so much better, when you are by my side." I whispered to him.

Kenshin's eyes widened for a moment, shocked at what I had said to him.Then he took his hands off of my clothes and stood quickly, "heheheheheheheheh" he scratched the back of his head…"w..w…w…what d..do you mean K-k-kaoru?" he sputtered.

I grinned…I grinned Kenshin's own innocent rurouni grin right back at him.HA!!Give 'em a taste of his own medicine.How do you like them apples…eh anata?I almost laughed at him. Putting my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter, I giggled to him "Kenshin no baka, I'm just joking with you…kami-sama you would think we really **_HAD_** slept together or something!!"I laughed then…he was so cute when he was caught and squirming for a way out.How many people could honestly say that they saw, THE hitokiri battousai squirm?And even if they could say **_that_**, could they say they were the ones who caused him to squirm?I laughed harder…Kenshin stopped contained himself and stopped squirming…maybe my insane laughter helped him relax, although, I'm pretty sure he was just as aware as I was that I had truly cornered him, and that I knew it.

"Well, ah…oyasumi Kaoru" Kenshin muttered.

I couldn't help but flash my best impersonation of Kenshin's rurouni grin _again. _I had found that I rather liked making Kenshin squirm…I think I'll do a little more of it.

"Oyasuminasai Kenshin!!" I said enthusiastically.Kenshin turned to leave my room, just as he was about to slide the shouji to exit my room I whispered, "Sweet dreams…Kenshin…" and giggled, quietly to myself.

  


Ok!!That's it for chapter 6…I think I might have an idea of where I want to go with this, but I really could use some suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE and NICELY put feedback.

Arigato!!

Bunny ;D


	7. Always There For Me - Chapter Seven

Always There For Me - A RK K&K Romance Fic

Always There For Me- A RK K&K Romance Fic

Disclaimer:Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters...I'm just a fan, and I have no money anyways, so NO SUING ME!!:D

I couldn't help but flash my best impersonation of Kenshin's rurouni grin _again. _I had found that I rather liked making Kenshin squirm…I think I'll do a little more of it.

"Oyasuminasai Kenshin!!" I said enthusiastically.Kenshin turned to leave my room, just as he was about to slide the shouji to exit my room I whispered, "Sweet dreams…Kenshin…" and giggled, quietly to myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Seven

The next morning I awoke feeling…quite renewed!!I was out to conquer the world!!! Well, at least…Kenshin's heart…BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I was so excited about all the things I could do to make him squirm I could barely contain myself…

I dressed quickly in my practice gi and headed out of my room to give Yahiko his daily beating.I flashed my newest, latest, and greatest rurouni grin to absolutely no one as I thought of all the wonderful things I had in store for Kenshin today.

I stepped out of my room, and surveyed the yard…there was Kenshin…doing the laundry…hehe…I can't believe he was brave enough to get out of bed this morning…I wonder if he has any idea what's coming to him?

"Ohayou Kenshin!!!" I sang out to him, waving my hand at him.

"Ohayou Kaoru!!" he sang back, flashing, a …might I add quite adorable rurouni grin at **_me._**

**_ _**

Hmmm…so we seem to have finally lost the honorific…about damn time!! …Interesting…I flashed a rurouni grin right back at him and headed off to the dojo to beat Yahiko.

  


"Busu…busu…busu…" Yahiko chanted as he practiced his 500 swings for the morning.I grinned my rurouni grin at him…"Ok, Yahiko-CHAN, when you're finished with that, I want you to scrub the dojo floor, and I want it to shine and sparkle you got that?"

Yahiko stopped for a second. He glared at me; I could tell he was trying really hard to bore holes through my grin.I laughed.I couldn't help it…it was just tooooooo…um…funny?I laughed even harder at myself.

"Kenshin!! You better get in here quick!! Busu is having a nervous break down!! I mean it, she's going crazy!!" Yahiko yelled as he continued practicing his swing.

"ORO!!" I heard Kenshin yelled from the yard.I laughed even harder (if that was even possible)…it's like Kenshin **_tries _**to be a dork…I swear!!I fell over on the floor laughing hysterically…I don't know what had gotten into me, but I sure was having fun ;)

Kenshin entered the dojo and ran over to me doubled over in laughter on the floor.He crouched down and wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear "Kaoru, you really should get off this floor, it's terribly dirty.Shessa will go prepare your bath for you."I grinned.Puuuuurrrrfect.Kenshin is going to prepare my _bath_…. eheheheheheheheh.

"You are absolutely right Kenshin!! I'll go get ready, and meet you at the bath house!!" I practically yelled as I pulled myself out of Kenshin's arms L and stood back up.

"EWWWWW!!! BUSU!! KENSHIN!!" Yahiko yelled, stopping his practice."You don't have to **_share_** that stuff with me!! Gross you guys!!"

I started giggling.I just loved this.Kenshin was completely flustered and his face turned beet red.I gloated inside at my mastery…tanuki girl my butt!!Did I mention that Kenshin's face was beet red?BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.I grabbed Kenshin's sleeve and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and said, "Don't keep me waiting!!" as I exited the dojo to head for my room.

I heard Yahiko making barfing noises and Kenshin spitting out…"K-k-k-kaoru…dono?!?" in an utterly surprised tone of voice, might I add.

There was only one thing to do at a time like this….

STRUT.

And so I did…I threw my shoulders back, lifted up my chin, and took the longest strides possible for someone as short as me, and I basked in all my glory.Even if no one was around to witness it, demo…someone was.

"Oi Jou-chan!!!" Sanosuke shouted at me waving from the gate on his way in.I flashed him a huge grin.He grinned right back at me. Oh…yeah…Sano knows what's up. JI detoured over to him before going to my room.

"So…Jou-chan" he said in a conspiritually low whisper "do you still want me to take you out on that date to make Kenshin pissed, or have you got it all under control, cuz your looking like you got it all under control…however, if you wanna little help, just say the word doll…just say the word."

I grinned at him.I had a new found respect for the x-gangster chicken-headed friend of mine.He was a lot smarter that anyone gave him credit for.Maybe that's what Megumi-chan sees in him after all…naaaawwww…it's probably just his body…HA!I snorted…what a laugh.I honestly am not sure what exactly it is that she loves about him, demo, he's a great friend…when you figure out what ever it is that his good quality is.I know I just discovered it, demo, I still don't know exactly what it is.

"Ahhh…ya know…" I paused…do I? Don't I? Do I? Don't I? Would I be over the top if I **_did _**go out with Sano?Hmm…I dunno…

"Does Megumi know why we would be doing something like this?" I questioned.Yes, different route…different route is good…last thing I needed was to get Megumi back on my bad side…

"Jou-chan!!" Sano exclaimed blushing profusely.I grinned my new favorite rurouni grin at him.

Sano leaned over and whispered in my ear "You're getting good at this, ya know…matte…don't look, demo, Kenshin is only a few feet behind you."My grin widened. 

"Ya know Sano," I paused for effect "I'm not sure if I'm going to need your services after all" I said in my regular voice.

Sano frowned…playing his part perfectly.Oh, he looked soooo disappointed. "Aaa…I see…" he said back, looking up at…Kenshin I would imagine. "You've already found someone **_else_** that you would like to marry you?!?!?"

I gave Sano a death glare.Damnit Sano, you better not blow this for me.Perhaps I'm giving him **_WAY_** to much credit.He looked back at me and winked.

"Nani?!?!?" Kenshin wailed from behind me."Kaoru, you have already found someone you want to be your husband?"

I smirked…I take it allllll back, Sagara Sanosuke is a genius.Mental note to self: buy Sano a huge dinner at the Akabeko when this is all over, all he can eat.I slowly turned around to face Kenshin, hiding my smirk, I plastered his own, famous innocent rurouni grin on my face and said to him "Why, Kenshin!!What's the matter?You know, when I get married, you will still be here." You will just be sleeping in **_MY_** room instead.I added on in my head.

Oh my…he actually **_does_** look heartbroken…maybe that was a little too harsh.No time to think about that now Kaoru no baka!!Stick with the plan; it's a good one.I walked up the steps to where Kenshin was standing on the porch and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to get ready now, see you in the bath house."I purred to him as I walked towards my room.

"Oi Kenshin, don't look so sad…ya know.Jou-chan could very well have you in mind for her husband" I heard Sano say quite matter a factly to Kenshin as I closed the shouji to my room to change.

I grinned…this is all working out perfectly.Finally!! Things are going **_my way_**!!And of course, my way is **_always_** the best way.(Insert maniacal laughter)


	8. Always There For Me - Chapter Eight

Always There For Me - A RK K&K Romance Fic

Always There For Me- A RK K&K Romance Fic

Disclaimer:Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters...I'm just a fan, and I have no money anyways, so NO SUING ME!!:D

"Oi Kenshin, don't look so sad…ya know.Jou-chan could very well have you in mind for her husband" I heard Sano say quite matter a factly to Kenshin as I closed the shouji to my room to change.

I grinned…this is all working out perfectly.Finally!! Things are going **_my way_**!!And of course, my way is **_always_** the best way.(Insert maniacal laughter)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Eight

As I was walking over to the bathhouse, I rehearsed in my head what I would do with Kenshin…ok, more like I tried racking my brains on a good route to go from here…should I try to seduce him?Or talk to him?Hmmmm…. decisions, decisions, decisions….

As I stepped into the bathhouse, I discovered that my decision was already made for me!! 

"Konnichiwa Kaoru" Kenshin said quietly to me when I came into the room, my eyes adjusting to the darkness.I noticed Kenshin standing by the bath, with his fingers in the water, checking its temperature.He gave me a half smile.

NANI?!? Since when did Kenshin give **_half_** smiles?Mmmm, this is a problem…that it is…

I smiled, a truly sincere one at him."Daijoubu Kenshin?" I asked.

"Ah, nothing…" Kenshin started to trail off, he looked down at the bath water…then he straitened his shoulders and looked back at me, right in the eye."So, Kaoru, when did you meet this guy you're engaged to?" he boldly asked.

I tried not to be too shocked at this…I swear…I really did, demo it was so **_unlike_** Kenshin…or was it?True, he had never been this direct with me, well, maybe when he told me he wanted to stay here with me at the dojo, demo since then…well, he **_is_** direct with other people.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin questioned me, taking a few steps closer to me, bridging the gap between him and me.

That snapped me out of my reverie…"Oh, um…a…you see…" I fumbled for the right words.How long has it been since I met Kenshin anyways? "You know Kenshin, I'm not quite sure…" I answered honestly…It's hard for me to keep track of time…true, I remember the day we met like it was yesterday, demo, the time that has passed since…I'm not sure.

"Hmm" Kenshin said in response.

He took another step closer to me "Well, when did you get engaged when you were here at the house with me all day yesterday and the day before that?" Kenshin asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Mou!! How did he do that?!?!?How on Earth did he turn this all around on me?GRRR…If Sano blew my cover…I swear…

"Well, umm…you see Kenshin, I'm not quite engaged…" Kenshin raised his left eyebrow at me "…yet."I added on lamely.

"Aaa…" he paused as if thinking very hard about something "so who is this guy anyways?" he pressed.

I blushed furiously.Ok, enough of this Himura, you want to play mind games with me?"Why do you want to know so bad…Kenshin?" I asked back.

He looked taken aback for a second.Weren't expecting that one were you Kenshin?::heheh::Then he blushed furiously.

"Well, uh…you see Kaoru…" Kenshin scratched the back of his head and then turned back to the bathtub."I think your bath is getting cold, I'll go put some more firewood on." he hurried past me and out the door.

I sighed.Mou!! Almost had him…I hope.He better be in love with me that baka!!!

I stripped off my clothes and sunk into the warm bath water.

~~~~~~~~~ zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ~~~~~~

BANG!!!

I woke with a start…and realized that I was still in the bath.

"Kenshin!!" I yelled covering myself as best I could."What are you doing?!?!!!!???" I yelled at him, as he rushed forward.

"Kaoru!!" Kenshin yelled as he continued to rush forward to me.Oh no, something must really be wrong…Kenshin would never run in on me in the bath just to run in on me…bummer…

He reached the side of the bathtub and kneeled next to me, taking my hand.His eyes alone spoke volumes…fear, hurt, pain, confusion…

"Kaoru…" he began again, slowly this time, he looked down and then blushed as he quickly looked back at my face.I looked down, and seeing what he just saw, blushed myself.Kenshin stood and grabbed my towel and handed it to me "Get out." He ordered.

Dumbfounded, I stood and took the towel from his outstretched arm and wrapped it around myself.Kenshin turned around, placed his arms around me and lifted me out of the tub.I slid down the front of him as he lowered me to the floor, and couldn't help but get goose bumps from the intimate contact.Ah Kami-sama…I had no idea it would be **_this_** good. 

Kenshin smiled at me, that slow smile…the same one he gave me the day we met, in the ally, after he saved me from that big bully, battousai impersonator and his cronies.I shivered in his arms, and blushed, realizing that he was still holding me.

"Kaoru…" he whispered to me "there is a man at the gate, demanding to see you immediately."He paused…"Sessha…sessha, was thinking that he is Kaoru's…um…" he stumbled at what he wanted to say, and then closed his eyes, as if it would kill him to say another word to me.

"Nani?" I questioned, "What are you talking about Kenshin?Who could possibly be here to see me?"

Kenshin looked rather confused.

"Demo, Kaoru, you said, that there was someone-"

I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth."Shh…Kenshin, you silly goose, of course there isn't anyone else." I smiled up at him.

The smile he returned to me…would have melted any woman.

So I stood there in his arms, and melted.While I was making confessions, I might as well…

"Kenshin" I whispered to him.

"Hai, Kaoru…" he drawled.

"I was just teasing you to…" I began.

Kenshin stopped me with, the quickest of quick kisses, demo, it stopped me.Mou!! I want more!! 

I stood there, with my mouth slightly open, staring at him.Kenshin threw his head back and laughed, that deep, happy, rumbully laugh of his.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY KAORU!?!?!" a male voice yelled from the doorway of the bath house.

Kenshin and I jumped together at the rather loud disruption and looked towards the doorway.

There, with the sunlight beating on his back, stood my friend…or rather, my more than just a friend…demo, I hadn't seen him in **_years._**I was so sure he was dead!! And Yahiko was right behind him, panting.

"Gomen (pant pant) nasai, (pant) Kenshin, (pant pant) I tried to stop him" Yahiko said.

I stood there in shock, demo, Kenshin; always the man of action (well, at least when it isn't concerning me) gently pushed me behind him and turned to the figure in the doorway with his yellow battousai eyes…

"**_Your_** Kaoru?" he questioned menacingly.

AN:

Someone asked for a Japanese words translation:

Nani = what

Gomen nasai = I'm sorry

Anata = endearment for husband

Koishii = endearment for wife

Kawaii = cute

Demo = but

Daijoubu = are you ok? I'm ok.

Oro = Kenshin's weird expression

If I left anything out, lemme know ;D

Ja ne,

Bunny ;D


	9. Always There For Me - Chapter Nine

Always There For Me - A RK K&K Romance Fic

Always There For Me- A RK K&K Romance Fic

Disclaimer:Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters...I'm just a fan, and I have no money anyways, so NO SUING ME!!:D

There, with the sunlight beating on his back, stood my friend…or rather, my more than just a friend…demo, I hadn't seen him in **_years._**I was so sure he was dead!! And Yahiko was right behind him, panting.

"Gomen (pant pant) nasai, (pant) Kenshin, (pant pant) I tried to stop him" Yahiko said.

I stood there in shock, demo, Kenshin; always the man of action (well, at least when it isn't concerning me) gently pushed me behind him and turned to the figure in the doorway with his yellow battousai eyes…

"**_Your_** Kaoru?" he questioned menacingly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Nine

Long dark blue hair, pulled back in a ponytail…those grayish blue eyes…that stance…"TAKA!!" I finally exclaimed.

Kenshin-battousai whirled back around to look at me questioningly.

"You know him Kaoru?" he asked.

"Um…hai. Hai, Kenshin, I know him…he's um…" I paused, and looked over at Taka who raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to tell him the truth. "Taka is a really good, old, old, old, friend of mine." I explained.

"NANI?!?" all three of them exclaimed. (AN: remember that Yahiko **_IS_** there too.)

"We grew up together, practically…" I gushed to Kenshin, trying to make it sound innocent as Taka strode into the bathhouse, clearly walking toward where I was, demo; Kenshin blocked him, en route.

"Gomen nasai, Taka-dono, demo, Kaoru still needs to put clothes on from her bath." Kenshin said to Taka.Once again, Taka raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ah…minna-chan, Kenshin's right.Can you all please leave so I can put some clothes on?Then we can talk and catch up on old times ok?" I said, hoping to stall the upcoming arguments.

"Hai" they all said, filing out of the bathhouse.

I followed Kenshin to the door, to close it behind him.Just as he reached the doorway, he stopped and turned around to me, his violet eyes questioning, and pleading with me…"Kaoru…" he questioned softly. 

"It's ok, Kenshin, I'll explain everything in just a couple of minutes, ok?" I said as I started closing the door on him.

"Ok, Kaoru-koishii" he whispered to me.

I flinched and closed the door quietly.Talk about your guilt trip.What on Earth am I going to say to him about Taka?How can I explain this to him without hurting him?For that matter, what am I ever going to say to Taka about Kenshin?

I sighed as I dressed back into my clothes.I sure hope they don't kill each other…

I walked out of the bathhouse and met up with the boys who were sitting quietly outside.Kenshin and Yahiko kept exchanging glances at each other.

"Ok, I'm finished." I said as I approached them.

Taka stood up and ran over to me, embracing me in a big bear hug."Kaoru-chan!!You have no idea how much I've missed you, koishii!!"He exclaimed.

I saw red.Literally.

Kenshin had grabbed Taka almost instantly upon hearing the endearment and had flung him away from me.

"GRRRR" he said to Taka, who had rolled with the toss and was now standing back up, unsheathing his sword.

"Just who do you think you are?" Taka yelled to Kenshin."I didn't say anything about you groping my fiancée in the bathhouse when she was practically naked, thinking that you didn't know who I was, and were possibly trying to protect her, although it looked WAY to cozy to me, demo, you will pay for what you have just done." He finished.

Kenshin unsheathed his sword also…"You have no idea what you are doing challenging me, Taka-dono" Kenshin said in his low battousai drawl.

"Matte!!" I yelled, placing myself between the two of them.Approaching Kenshin I said "Kenshin, please, don't hurt Taka, it's not his fault. I can explain everything." 

"Kaoru, just who exactly is this guy?Is what he is saying about being your iinazuke true?" Kenshin questioned me, not taking his eyes off of Taka.

My heart sank, all the way to my toes.How in the world did I get myself into this situation? 

"…Hai, Kenshin, Taka is my iinazuke." I answered in a low whisper.

"HA!! HA-HA!!" Taka crowed from behind me as Kenshin looked at me in shock and pain.Oh no…Kenshin, I promise…I love you!! I do!!I pleaded with his eyes for understanding, but they remained yellow, glaring at me now instead of Taka.Kenshin turned and ran towards his room.

I took off after him. 

I didn't get far before I was grabbed from behind.

"Nani?!?!!" I yelped.Realizing that it was Taka who had grabbed me, I turned to him and said "Taka, what are you doing?"

He snorted."This wasn't exactly the welcome I was expecting Kaoru-chan." He said quite loudly.

I crossed my arms over my chest and raised **_my_** eyebrow at him."Oh really Taka?Well, as I'm sure you can imagine, I wasn't expecting to see you **_EVER_** again."I replied angrily.Remembering those old wounds of Taka not returning to me after the bakumatsu made me even angrier, and confused me, why do I care so much?Does he really still have that much of a hold on my heart? That's impossible!!It's Kenshin, only Kenshin…right?

I watched as his gray-blue eyes softened.He reached out and caressed my cheek "Kaoru…where on Earth did you get an idea like that?**_Of course_** you would see me again, **_of course_** I was coming back to be with you and marry you, **_I love you_** Kaoru…please tell me you haven't forgotten all about **_us_**?" he said gently, he looked so sad.

My heart constricted…WHY? Is it really possible for me to still love him?Is it possible for me to love **_TWO_** men _at the same time_?

"Iie, Taka, of course I didn't forget about us…demo, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!" I yelled."What were you thinking not returning to me as soon as the Meiji began?!?!?" I continued, tears running down my cheeks."Don't you realize that I was worried sick?!I spent countless nights with **no sleep**, _morning over your death_, **not hearing word from anyone**, _having NO FAMILY to comfort me_, and eventually, I moved on with my life…and that's when…" I paused and smiled, "that's when I met Kenshin."

Taka growled."What's the deal with this Kenshin guy anyways?Is he your lover?" he accused.

"NANI?!?!?" I yelled."Of course not you baka!!I'm not that kind of person and YOU of all people should no that!!Kenshin is a **_very_** dear friend who has been living with me for the two years; he's a wonderful and honorable person!! He has become my family!! And Yahiko too." I added.

"Well, you two sure looked mighty cozy when I came in!!He was holding you!! In the bathhouse!! And all you were wearing was a towel!!" he shot back.

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows "So what?" I challenged.

"So what!!! So you are my fiancée!!!You shouldn't be in another man's arms!!!" Taka exclaimed.

I started crying again…"Stop yelling at me!!You're being so mean!!As far as I'm concerned, our engagement was broken when you didn't return and I thought you were dead!!"

Taka softened."Gomen nasai, Kaoru, I'm just jealous.I'm jealous that after all these years that I have come back to see you in another man's arms.Please don't say that our engagement is broken.Remember that it was your parents who promised you to me, you would not want to dishonor them, would you Kaoru?" he paused looking into my eyes for his answer…I looked down…Dad…Mom…"I still **_want_** to marry you…I want us to run the school here, together, just like we planned all those years ago.Don't you want that too Kaoru?" he questioned.

"I don't know what I want anymore Taka…Kenshin is upset, he deserves an explanation for all this, I'm going to go talk to him now." I said.I turned and ran towards Kenshin's room at full speed before Taka could catch me again.


	10. Always There For Me - Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and

Disclaimer:Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters...I'm just a fan, and I have no money anyways, so NO SUING ME!!:D

I started crying again…"Stop yelling at me!!You're being so mean!!As far as I'm concerned, our engagement was broken when you didn't return and I thought you were dead!!"

Taka softened."Gomen nasai, Kaoru, I'm just jealous.I'm jealous that after all these years that I have come back to see you in another man's arms.Please don't say that our engagement is broken.Remember that it was your parents who promised you to me, you would not want to dishonor them, would you Kaoru?" he paused looking into my eyes for his answer…I looked down…Dad…Mom…"I still **_want_** to marry you…I want us to run the school here, together, just like we planned all those years ago.Don't you want that too Kaoru?" he questioned.

"I don't know what I want anymore Taka…Kenshin is upset, he deserves an explanation for all this, I'm going to go talk to him now." I said. I turned and ran towards Kenshin's room at full speed before Taka could catch me again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Ten

I paused outside of Kenshin's room for a minute and took a deep calming breath.You can do this Kaoru…I tried to talk myself into it.

I knocked softly on the shouji.There was no answer.So I slowly slid the shouji open, and stepped in."Kenshin?" I questioned, my eyes adjusting to the darkness of his room, and I noticed him sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees in the center of the room, staring off into nothing.

I walked over to him and sat next to him, touching his shoulder."Kenshin?" I questioned again.

"Hai?" he finally responded.

"Gomen nasai, Kenshin" I said softly.

"Kaoru-dono…why didn't you ever tell me before that you were engaged?" Kenshin questioned softly, still looking off into nothing.

I sighed.I might as well start from the beginning."Well, Kenshin, you see, it's like this.When I was very young, probably 5 or 6, is when I first met Taka…he was one of my father's students here at the dojo.He was 11 years old, I think, and one of my father's best students, out of the younger group, and my parents both liked him very much.He took a real genuine liking to me, or so my parents told me, when they informed me that I would one day be married to him.I was still just a baby, and I didn't really understand, demo, my Mother told me that he was from a very wealthy family, that he would make me happy, and that we could continue teaching Kamiya Kasshin Ryu together. I agreed, liking Taka myself, he was very nice to me whenever I saw him, and he liked to hug me and he always had fun games to play.A year or so later, when I was 7 he left, with his father, they said that they had to go fight in the war, he was only 12 years old and I thought it was the most ridiculous idea I had ever heard, demo, my father told me that he was strong, and that he would be fine.When Taka left, he promised me that he would return, no matter what, and that we would marry, and become masters just as we had planned, and I trusted that he would.Not long after that, my parents died, and then before I knew it, the bakumastu had ended, and I was expecting Taka to return to me so I wouldn't be alone anymore.He never came back." I choked a little and Kenshin turned his head and looked at me…the pain in his eyes evident."That was over 12 years ago, Kenshin.I was so sure that he had died, because he had promised he would return, I even tried to find him, and he was nowhere to be found, not even a trace of hope anywhere.I wrote him off as dead, and tried to get on with my life, forgetting it all, and considered myself free to marry whom ever I chose…when the time came.I remember it all so vividly, demo, I had placed it all out of my mind for so many years, and now it's so strange to see him, it's like I don't even know him, Kenshin, and he expects me to marry him still!!"I started crying again, I couldn't help it.This was all too much for me.

Kenshin put his arms around me and patted my back; I grabbed part of his gi in my hands and cried into it.Kenshin just held me and let me cry on him for a while, not asking any questions, bless his heart.

Finally when my tears subsided, I said "Arigato, Kenshin, for always being here for me."

Kenshin smiled, that smile he gives when he saves me, and said "Kaoru, do you love Taka-dono?"

I stopped short.Did I?I don't think I do anymore, demo I know that I did when I was younger.

"I – I don't really know how I feel about him now Kenshin…" I paused "I know that I loved him when we were little" he winced "demo, my life has changed so much since then…I'm a different person than I was then, and you and Yahiko are my family, and…" I don't want to marry anyone else besides you Kenshin.I finished in my head.

"And what Kaoru?" Kenshin pried.

"Oh, and I don't know…I don't know what to do, but I don't like it.What do you think I should do Kenshin?" I asked.Please tell me that you want me to throw him out and marry you and live here with me forever, Kenshin….

Kenshin stood, "I want you to do what will make you happy Kaoru, this is a decision that you will have to make on your own though, that it is." He answered.

I frowned.I was hoping he wouldn't say something like that.

"Sessha can leave, if you would like to have some time alone with you iinazuke, Kaoru-dono" Kenshin finished.

I jumped to my feet and grabbed onto Kenshin by his gi."NO!! You can't leave Kenshin, please don't leave me!!" I exclaimed.

"Maa, maa, Kaoru-dono, you really should have some time alone with Taka, to figure out your feelings for him." Kenshin said, slowly removing my hands from his gi.

"Nani?!?? How can you say that?" I questioned.How can he tell me this?Does he really and truly not love me?Does he NOT care if I marry Taka?

Kenshin took both of my hands in his and said "Kaoru-dono, sessha–sessha –Oh, nevermind, I have to go and make dinner for minna-san" and he walked out of his room and headed towards the kitchen.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

  


I stood there, stark still for a few minutes, lost in thought…Oh Kenshin…then I snapped out of it, and headed to the kitchen myself.

En route, I bumped into Taka."Konbanwa Taka" I said.

He frowned."What were you talking about with Kenshin?" he asked.

Now I frowned."I told him about how we got engaged, and how you left me and never came back." I answered honestly.

"I'm here right now aren't I Kaoru?" he said, taking my hand and pulling me closer to him.

"H-hai, Taka, you are here now, demo, why did it take you 12 years to come back?" I questioned.

"Well, you know, I uh…I wanted to train more." He responded.

"Train more?" I questioned."Why would you need to stay away from me for so long if all you wanted to do was train more?You don't think you could train more here at the dojo?Really Taka, you're going to have to do better than that…you know."

Taka squirmed a little (wow!! I was getting good at this!) and looked rather uncomfortable…"Kaoru, can we leave the past in the past, and start over please?" he asked.

My heart started thumping madly…"O-o-ok, Taka-san" I stammered.

He grinned at me…defiantly not as endearing as Kenshin's grin though, I noted.

I grinned my version of Kenshin's rurouni grin back at him.Maybe we can be friends…that would be nice, and I could train with Taka, since Kenshin no baka won't train me.

Before I knew what was happening, Taka grabbed me and pulled me into his arms and said into my ear "I hope you haven't forgotten how much I like to hold you, my kawaii iinazuke" his whispered into my ear.

I blushed.Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump.Taka smelled so good…like sandalwood. I breathed in his scent again.NO, this is wrong, he's not Kenshin!! …Demo, he's whom my parents wanted me to marry.So what?If my parents knew Kenshin they would have picked him in a heartbeat!! Right?

I don't know if they would…can I dishonor them so I can be with Kenshin, if he wants me?Does he though?Should I risk it all for something I'm not sure I will have?What if Kenshin laughs at me and tells me I'm a silly little girl and that he could never love me the way I love him?

"Kaoru!!!Would you prefer to have just rice and salmon tonight, or do you want…" Kenshin called as he turned the corner and saw me and Taka "…a salad too?"He finished softly.

I struggled to get out of Taka's arms, but his hold was firm."Let go of me!!" I demanded.

"Why?" he questioned, "because your boy toy is here now?" Taka practically yelled at me.

Kenshin just stood there with his mouth open, and his eyes disbelieving of what he had seen, demo, I really needed his help to get out of Taka's hold on me.

"Taka-san, I said we could start over and forget the past!! I didn't say I would be your girlfriend, and I **_certainly _**didn't say that you could play the jealous iinasuke either!!" I yelled, pushing with all my strength against him.

With that comment, Kenshin moved into action, ripping Taka off of me and tossing him across the yard.

"Arigato Kenshin!!" I said, going over to him to hug him, demo Kenshin drew his sakabatou and jumped into the yard to fight Taka who had already drawn his sword also.

"That's it Kenshin!!" Taka yelled."I've had it with you!! Always interfering with us, and snuggling with Kaoru, keeping her in your bedroom for over an hour. As soon as I beat you, unless you're **dead**, you are going to pack your bags and move on out of my iinazuke's home.You got that!!" Taka yelled.

Kenshin's eyes turned yellow, yet he remained silent, as if waiting for Taka to make his move.

"Taka!!" I yelled."I'm NOT your iinazuke!!And don't try to fight Kenshin!! You are no match for him!! TAKA!! I mean it!!" 

"What are you talking about Kaoru? Of course I can beat him!!I'm the best swordsman in Japan!!Why do you think I was training for 12 years!!" he yelled back at me.

Kenshin laughed."You think that all your training makes you a suited match for hitokiri battousai?" he drawled and slashed his sword expertly in a challenge to Taka.

Taka froze for a second."Hitokiri battousai?" he repeated as if in disbelief.


	11. Always There For Me - Chapter Eleven

Always There For Me - A RK K&K Romance Fic

Always There For Me- A RK K&K Romance Fic

Disclaimer:Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters...I'm just a fan, and I have no money anyways, so NO SUING ME!!:D

"Taka!!" I yelled."I'm NOT your iinazuke!!And don't try to fight Kenshin!! You are no match for him!! TAKA!! I mean it!!" 

"What are you talking about Kaoru? Of course I can beat him!!I'm the best swordsman in Japan!!Why do you think I was training for 12 years!!" he yelled back at me.

Kenshin laughed."You think that all your training makes you a suited match for hitokiri battousai?" he drawled and slashed his sword expertly in a challenge to Taka.

Taka froze for a second."Hitokiri battousai?" he repeated as if in disbelief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Eleven

"Hai" Battousai and I said in unison.

Taka paused again, as if thinking…do I really want to fight this guy?"No!!" He yelled."My training has prepared me for such a situation!! I will not back down!! I will not back down!!" Taka did not look as sure of himself though.

I walked over to where Battousai was and stood next to him."It's no good Taka, Kenshin was fighting in the bakumatsu when we were still little kids.HE is the best swordsman in Japan.You know it's no use, besides even if you did win, I wouldn't want you around anyways, do you honestly think that trying to kill my best friend is going to win back my heart?" I questioned, trying to reason with him.If there was one thing, I didn't like, it was seeing my friends fight each other, not to mention just seeing Kenshin fight at all, he's so lethal when he goes battousai, demo, I love him even then, because I know that he is only fighting to protect me, and our friends and family, and although other people are scared of him when he fights, I certainly am not, demo I still hate to see him like this.

"Fine." Taka said in defeat, putting his sword back in its sheath."This appears to be a no-win situation, so just forget it.I was hoping that I would be able to finally live out my dream with you Kaoru, demo, it appears that you have found someone else to share the rest of your life with." He sank to his knees and started crying into his hands.

"You have made a very wise decision, Taka-dono, that you have.If only everyone who picked a fight with me was so wise…seesha would not have to fight all the time to protect my new family." Kenshin said matter of factly.

I looked at Kenshin, who had turned to look at me also.I felt so mean, making Taka cry like that.Kenshin jerked his head in Taka's direction, signaling for me to go talk to him.

I nodded my head to him and walked over to Taka, crouching down next to him, I placed my hand on his back."Taka, please don't cry, it's ok, really." I said, trying to comfort him.

"Go away!!" he yelled to me, pushing me with his arm.

I backed away a step and frowned. Now what?I don't know how to deal with him, I still feel like I barely know him!!

"Taka, look ok, I might not want to be your wife anymore, demo, that doesn't mean that we can't be friends, ne?I mean…we both know Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and we can practice together!If you need a place to stay, there is room here, and you can find someone else to marry here, I'm sure of it!! There are tons of women in Tokyo!"

"Really?" Taka said looking up at me.

"Yeah really." I replied.

"No, I mean I can stay here with you?" he asked.

"Yes, of course." I answered.

"Do you really think someone will want to marry me Kaoru?I'm kind-of old now, and I've been through the war…I thought for sure you would be the only woman in Japan that would marry me, and that was because you were promised to me.I want so badly to have children, Kaoru!!" he spilled out his guts to me.

I smiled at him."Of course Taka!!You're a really good looking guy, and you aren't even as old as Kenshin is, and I want to marry him, ne?" I said trying to motivate him.

"Yeah, ok, I suppose your right Kaoru.I think I'll take you up on that offer to stay here, that is…at least, until I can get a place of my own." He said smiling back at me.

"That's great Taka!!" I said putting my hand out to help him up.

He took it and I helped him stand back up.

"Arigato Kaoru-chan" he said dusting his hands off on his clothes.

I turned back to where Kenshin was standing, demo he was gone.

I sighed.I suppose he's finishing dinner, or rather, throwing away all the burned food.

  


Taka and I headed into the kitchen to find Yahiko and Kenshin cleaning up the burnt mess in there, just as I suspected.I sighed, so much for a great dinner…oh well.

"Oh, this is all my fault!!" Taka exclaimed."Let me treat you all for dinner out or something to make up for it."

"***YAY!!!***" Yahiko cheered.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at me as if waiting for my approval on the matter.

"Hai, that sounds like a fabulous idea Taka-san, we can go to the Akabeko" I responded, looking at Kenshin, who in turned grinned at me.

"Ok, then, let's go!" Taka said, heading out the kitchen and out past the gate.

Yahiko ran right after him, and Kenshin and I smiled at each other and then walked out together following Yahiko and Taka.

  


The walk to the Akabeko was very quick, Yahiko and Taka being excited about eating out, and they began talking animatedly about training together.

"So you really know Kamiya Kasshin Ryu also?And you were trained by Kaoru's DAD?" Yahiko questioned Taka.

Taka put his hands behind his head. "Yep, I sure did, he was a great guy…I really miss him." Taka answered nonchalantly.

I giggled; Taka must be feeling really "cool" with all the attention Yahiko was giving him.I glanced at Kenshin, who also seemed to be suppressing laughter.

I'm so happy that everything worked out…talk about a busy day…I was really making some progress with Kenshin before Taka came…I sure hope he didn't set me back to much…so I suppose now it's back to getting Kenshin to marry me, what's my plan going to be now?Hmmmm, maybe Tae has some ideas…

When we arrived at the Akabeko Tae exclaimed "Oh my!! Who are you?" to Taka, noticing that he was in tow with Yahiko, Kenshin and I.

"My name is Sou, Taka" he replied, bowing politely.

"Nice to meet you Taka-san" Tae said. "You can call me Tae, I'm the owner here at the Akabeko, and good friends of Kaoru and Kenshin."

"Aaa." Taka said."Well, then it is very nice to meet you also."

Tae smiled."Let me take you all to your usual table." She said, leading us through the restaurant.

Tae seated us and we ordered.Yahiko and Taka were still talking, Yahiko having a million questions for Taka.Kenshin and I were listening, and smiling at each other every once in a while.

After dinner, we all walked back to the dojo with happy smiles on our faces and full tummies…just as before, Yahiko and Taka walking just in front of Kenshin and I.If only, Kenshin would hold my hand…or put his arm around me…then, my night would be perfect.I sighed to myself…fantasizing about it…I looked up at the stars…so beautiful…what a beautiful night…I turned my head towards the river…I should go for a walk down to the river…I bet it's really pretty right now…fireflies dancing around…I sighed again, remembering when Kenshin had left me to go to Kyoto and had hugged me there by the river…maybe I won't go there, such sad memories…I will just die if he ever leaves me again.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin called.

I turned to where his voice was coming from, in front of me, and realized that I had stopped walking just outside of the gate and had been staring off into nothing.I blushed, remembering what I had been thinking about.

"Hai?" I questioned.

"Kaoru, daijoubu?" Kenshin said walking back to where I was standing.

Well, at least he hasn't reverted back to calling me Kaoru-dono…I suppose that's step in the right direction, even if it is, a small step."Daijoubu." I answered, smiling sadly at him.

He smiled back, demo his smile was a happy one.

"So…uh, Kaoru, did you really mean what you said about me to Taka?" he questioned.

My faced flamed.I had forgotten all about telling Taka that I wanted to marry Kenshin!!Oh no!! He really heard that!! No wonder he has said barely two words to me all night!!And here I had thought it was just compatible silence!!Ah Kami-sama!!How on earth will I ever get out of this one?


	12. Always There For Me - Chapter Twelve

Always There For Me - A RK K&K Romance Fic

Always There For Me- A RK K&K Romance Fic

Disclaimer:Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters...I'm just a fan, and I have no money anyways, so NO SUING ME!!:D

"Kaoru, daijoubu?" Kenshin said walking back to where I was standing.

Well, at least he hasn't reverted back to calling me Kaoru-dono…I suppose that's step in the right direction, even if it is, a small step."Daijoubu." I answered, smiling sadly at him.

He smiled back, demo his smile was a happy one.

"So…uh, Kaoru, did you really mean what you said about me to Taka?" he questioned.

My faced flamed.I had forgotten all about telling Taka that I wanted to marry Kenshin!!Oh no!! He really heard that!! No wonder he has said barely two words to me all night!!And here I had thought it was just compatible silence!!Ah Kami-sama!!How on earth will I ever get out of this one?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Twelve

"H-hai, Kenshin…I did." I mumbled back at him.

"Really Kaoru?You consider seesha to be your best friend?" Kenshin asked again smiling.

I face vaulted.He only meant **_THAT_**?Oh, thank Kami-sama!! I thought he meant…"Hai, hai, Kenshin, you are most defiantly my best friend, you are always there for me, and I spend all my time with you!!Plus you're so nice to me, and you protect me, how could you not be my best friend?" I answered.

Kenshin smiled his rurouni grin at me."I noticed you were looking at the river, would you like to take a walk with me down there?" he asked.

Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump."Hai, Kenshin, I would love to walk down to the river, I was just thinking how beautiful it must be down there right now." I replied.

He smiled again, and held out his hand to me.I blushed, but took it quickly, before that baka could change his mind.

We made our way down to the water, and walked out onto the bridge.Kenshin let go of my hand and turned to lean over the ledge to look into the water, and I did the same standing next to him.

It was so pretty; looking into the water…it was so still, that I could see our reflections, and the reflections of the stars from the sky around our faces.Kenshin was quite a sight, his red hair, falling around his face.

Kenshin scooted closer to me and placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him and smiled at me in the water reflection.I smiled back.For a couple of minutes, neither of us moved.I sighed of utter contentment, closed my eyes, and leaned my head on his shoulder, wishing this moment would never end.I wish I could stay in Kenshin's arms forever…

"Kaoru?"He whispered to me.

"Hai?" I whispered back.

"Do you know what they say about love?" he asked me.

My eyes popped open, and I smiled…could this really be happening to me?Kenshin wants to talk to me about love?"Iie, Kenshin, I don't." I replied, a little nervously pulling my head up and turning towards him.

"They say that the best love is a friendship that turns to passion." I gasped, while as if from some subspace pocket Kenshin pulled out a beautiful ring and said "The best gift that you can give your best friend, Kaoru, would be yourself…Aishiteru, Kaoru, will you marry me?" he asked.

I looked into his beautiful violet eyes and saw the love there "Of course Kenshin!!! Of course!!" I replied, throwing my arms around him, crying my eyes out.

He laughed his deep rumbling laugh and put his arms around me."I will make you happy Kaoru, and I will always protect you." He promised into my ear.

"Aishiteru, Kenshin…I know we will always be happy together." I replied.

Kenshin pulled away enough to place the ring on my finger.It was a simple band, with blue and white stones set into it."I got the one with the sapphires because I thought it matched your eyes." He said, looking up from my hand to my eyes.

I blushed."Arigato, Kenshin, I love it, I think it's the most beautiful ring in the world."

Kenshin pulled me closer and kissed me.I put my arms around his neck, and finally had the opportunity to play with his beautiful hair…and melted into him for what seemed like hours.

Finally, Kenshin pulled away from me and said, "We should get back home, koishii, it's getting late."

I smiled at the endearment, finally knowing for sure that it was true."Hai, anata." I replied blushing.

Kenshin quickly kissed me again "You are so kawaii." He explained.

He put his arm around me and we started walking back to the dojo.

"So Kenshin, you did really sleep with me that night the thunderstorm came, ne?" I asked playfully.

Kenshin laughed and squeezed me closer…"Hai, Kaoru, of course I did." He confessed.

"Mou!! You left me all alone in the morning, you must have known I would be disappointed!!" I teased.

"Iie, Kaoru, I was afraid that you would forget and knock me out with your bokken." He teased back.

"Iie, I would never do that if it was **_YOU_** I found in my bed, Kenshin."I replied wholeheartedly.

Kenshin grinned. "Promise?" he growled.

I nodded. 

"So Kaoru, you didn't really consider going out with Sano did you?" he asked.

"Only if I knew it would make you jealous and ask me out yourself." I replied laughing.

Kenshin laughed with me, "I suppose that might have worked." He said.

I stopped for a second outside the gate of the dojo and put my hands on either side of his face.Kenshin stopped laughing realizing my seriousness.

"I just want you to know Kenshin, that I never would have married anyone else, not even Taka.I want you to know that even though I knew my parents wanted me to marry him someday that I couldn't even think of doing such a thing after I met you.I've loved you ever since that day we met and you saved me from that Battousai impersonator.You mean everything to me, Kenshin." I finished.

I wiped away a couple of tears that had trickled out of his perfectly beautiful violet eyes and kissed him, putting all my heart and life into it.When I pulled away Kenshin put his hands around my face and said "Arigato, Kaoru, you make seesha extremely happy, that you do.And I have also loved you since that first day, that I have." He smiled at me.

I smiled at him.I love the way he talks to me, it's so kawaii."Let's go to sleep Kenshin." I said, pulling on his arm, and heading to my room.

When we got to my room, and I opened the shouji, Kenshin stopped and pulled me back. I noticed that he was blushing "Kaoru, what are you doing?" he whispered.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" I whispered back.

"Well, Kaoru, I was hoping we could get married, very soon, like next week or so, and we could wait until then…you know…" he trailed off and gestured with his hands.

I blushed, realizing what he was talking about.I giggled."Kenshin no baka!!" I whispered a little loudly "I didn't mean…well, you know…I just sleep a lot better when you are holding me." I explained.

"Aaa…well, koishii, seesha does not know if seesha can behave while in bed with you, it was hard enough when seesha didn't know that you loved me back and that we were going to be married soon." He almost growled back to me.

I blushed even harder, I'm sure the most I had all night…I felt the blush spread throughout my entire body…

"Kenshin!!" I exclaimed in a yelling whisper.

He grinned at me sheepishly.

"Ok then Kenshin, oyasuminasai." I said.

He grinned at me."Oyasuminasai, Koishii." He drawled and then drew me back into his arms, and kissed me breathless before turning to go to his own bedroom.

I stepped into my room, closed the shouji, and collapsed on the floor.This was a new side of Kenshin that I had never seen before…what an animal he turns out to be…(grin) I sure liked it…oh the reality is better than my wildest dreams…I sighed, and got goose bumps all over.I bit my tongue from squealing in excitement.I better NOT wake up tomorrow to find out that this is all just a dream!!

  


AN:I'm not sure where I want to go with this now…or if I want to end it here…I suppose some feedback on what minna-san would like me to do would help.

Ja ne,

Bunny :D


	13. Always There For Me - Chapter Thirteen

Always There For Me - A RK K&K Romance Fic

Always There For Me- A RK K&K Romance Fic

Disclaimer:Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters...I'm just a fan, and I have no money anyways, so NO SUING ME!!:D

Short Author's Note:

Hiyas minna-san!!

Since I did get a lot of feedback from ppl who would like me to continue with this story, I'm going to.I sure hope that it doesn't go downhill from where I left off…I'm trying, so if you hate it…gomen nasai!!!This IS my first fanfiction, so please be nice to me ;D

Ok, that's it for now ;D

Ja ne,

Bunny :D

He grinned at me sheepishly.

"Ok then Kenshin, oyasuminasai." I said.

He grinned at me."Oyasuminasai, Koishii." He drawled and then drew me back into his arms, and kissed me breathless before turning to go to his own bedroom.

I stepped into my room, closed the shouji, and collapsed on the floor.This was a new side of Kenshin that I had never seen before…what an animal he turns out to be…(grin) I sure liked it…oh the reality is better than my wildest dreams…I sighed, and got goose bumps all over.I bit my tongue from squealing in excitement.I better NOT wake up tomorrow to find out that this is all just a dream!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Thirteen

_"They say that the best love is a friendship that turns to passion." I gasped, while as if from some subspace pocket Kenshin pulled out a beautiful ring and said "The best gift that you can give your best friend, Kaoru, would be yourself…__Aishiteru, __Kaoru, will you marry me?" he asked._

_ _

_I looked into his beautiful violet eyes and saw the love there "Of course Kenshin!!! Of course!!" I replied, throwing my arms around him, crying my eyes out._

_ _

_He laughed his deep rumbling laugh and put his arms around me."I will make you happy Kaoru, and I will always protect you." He promised into my ear.___

_ _

_"Aishiteru, Kenshin…I know we will always be happy together." I replied._

_ _

_Kenshin pulled away enough to place the ring on my finger.It was a simple band, with blue and white stones set into it."I got the one with the sapphires because I thought it matched your eyes." He said, looking up from my hand to my eyes._

__

_I blushed."Arigato, Kenshin, I love it, I think it's the most beautiful ring in the world."_

_ _

_Kenshin pulled me closer and kissed me.I put my arms around his neck, and finally had the opportunity to play with his beautiful hair…and melted into him for what seemed like hours._

_ _

I heard a deep moan, and had to ask myself if it was that Kenshin? Or me?I opened my eyes to find myself practically making out with my pillow.I felt my face flushing with embarrassment at myself, realizing that _I_ was the one doing all the moaning.Getting over my embarrassment, I remembered that it wasn't just a dream, but really a memory of last night…I hope…well, I don't know about my dreams these days, but Kenshin fessed up last night about sleeping with me that one night…I sighed, and then giggled and fell back onto my futon in an attempt not to completely lose control over my happiness.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I jumped at the harsh sound of knocking on the wood of my shouji.Startled, I didn't answer right away.

"Kaoru?" I heard Kenshin's voice call through the screen.

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding on to.

"Ohayou Kenshin!You can come in." I called standing up, and beginning to roll up my futon.

I heard the shouji slide open and closed and looked up at Kenshin as he walked up to me.I grinned at him.

He blushed."Ohayou koishii" he whispered to me.

I finished rolling up my futon and turned to him smiling.He was still blushing, and was staring at me, demo…not at my face I realized.I looked down, trying to see what had caught his attention, and noticed my sleeping clothes had once again opened a little too much on top.I felt my blush travel all the way down to my toes as I quickly pulled the sides back together.

Kenshin made some animal sound, and pulled me into a tight embrace."Why do you have to be so tempting and teasing, koishii?" he whispered into my ear.

I shivered at feeling his warm breath on my ear, making my hair on the back of my neck stand up, and creating goose bumps all along my arms."Kenshin…" I half moaned his name into his ear…paying him back for what he did to me. 

Kenshin quickly pushed me away and growled."Kaoru, we have to get married immediately.Do you know someone who can marry us today?"

I couldn't help it…I giggled.Kenshin grinned at me sheepishly, probably realizing what an animal he was becoming.I threw my head back and laughed so hard, I felt dizzy.By now, Kenshin was also laughing."Oh, Kaoru, you make me so happy." He said as his laughter began to subside.Placing my hand on Kenshin's shoulder for balance, I tried to calm myself.It was just such a 180 to me.For the longest time it was 'Kaoru-dono this, de gozaru, and Kaoru-dono that, de gozaru.'And now as if overnight, he treats me so differently, like I'm desirable, like he truly loves me and that he's happy to be here with me.I smiled.

"No Kenshin,' I said ' it's **you** who makes **me** so happy." 

"Ok, Kaoru, whatever you say" he replied, sounding totally unconvinced.

"Mou!!" I said, stomping my foot on the floor.

Kenshin laughed."You're so kawaii, what am I going to do with you?" he said as he quickly leaned over and pecked my lips."I'm going to go make breakfast now.Ja ne, koishii." He said as he walked out of my room.

I stood there dumbfounded for a minute.And then I shook myself out of it.I really need to stop spacing out all the time.

I took my time getting dressed.I wanted to look like a new bride, we were most likely going to be telling everyone the good news today, so I defiantly wanted to look my best.I put on my favorite blue kimono, the one with the silver flowers, and piled my hair on top of my head in an elaborate hairstyle Tae had taught me for when I was ready to go on dates…that was a long time ago that she showed me that…anou, now that I think about it…that was right after Kenshin started staying at the dojo.TAE…that woman, she seems to always know how things are going to turn out doesn't she…she sure is insightful…I'll have to thank her.Placing the last dab of make-up on my face, I stood and headed to the kitchen to join everyone for breakfast.

As I arrived in the dining area, Taka and Yahiko were once again talking animatedly.Sano was sauntering into the kitchen also and Kenshin was nowhere to be seen.I frowned.Mou!! I finally get to squeeze and hug Kenshin all I want, and he's not even here for squeezing!!

"Oi!! Jou-chan!! What are you all dressed up for?Got a hot date eh?" Sano asked.

I bit my tongue from spewing out a mean retort.Taka and Yahiko stopped mid conversation to observe for themselves if I was indeed dressed up or not.

"Ohayou Kaoru-san!" Taka said happily."You look really nice." He added.

"Yeah!! Busu doesn't look so BUSU!!" Yahiko added and then fell on the floor laughing at himself.

Was that a compliment?I can't tell…I narrowed my eyes into little slits staring at Yahiko's laughing form and began going over all the training, and cleaning he would be doing today for that comment.

"No, really Jou-chan…you look beautiful." Sano said.I blushed.

"Sagara Sanosuke…" a voice came from behind me and I immediately recognized it as Kenshin's "Stop drooling over my iinasuke." Kenshin finished, coming up behind me and casually placing an arm over my shoulders.I blushed even more and then giggled as 3 mouths dropped to the floor.

"I think we've caught them off guard." I said to Kenshin turning my face towards his.

"Aa Koishii" he agreed, pecking me quickly on the tip of my nose and releasing me."Let's eat breakfast…it's finished now…that it is." Kenshin said beginning to place the food on the table.

I smiled to myself…now today…is DEFINATLY going to be a good day!!

  


…And it was.It was a whirlwind of a day…demo, a very good one.We went to visit Megumi and Dr. Genzai, to tell them the news, and the Tae and Tsubame at the Akabeko.We sent word to Aioshi and Misao of our plans to be married, and we set a date…only one week away!!!

So tomorrow is the wedding day, and I'm pulling my hair out of course…it's true that there was a very small number of people that we invited, so there was less work than if we were planning a very large wedding…demo, it was still a lot for us to plan in only one week!!

The first thing was finding our wedding attire.I was able to dig out of the shed my parent's wedding kimono and gi, and so that matter was settled fairly easily.Tae offered to cater for the wedding, and so the food matter was also settled fairly quickly.Sano promised to find someone who could officially marry us, and Megumi offered to do all the floral arrangements and bouquets (which I was extremely thankful for) and Tsubame offered to help, having some experience herself in that area.Yahiko did nothing but annoy me…as usual…so I sent him to work on cleaning the entire properly and making it presentable for a wedding.Then there was just the finishing touches…the candles…the lanterns…and then there was planning a honeymoon, and finding enough tables to seat everyone for the reception.

Really though…what I was nervous about…was (**whispers to self even** the wedding night).I broke out in a sweat.Ok, I was terrified of it…I had no idea how I was to go about something like that…(blushes)

"Kaoru-koishii…daijoubu?" Kenshin asked as he sat down next to me on the porch step.

"Daijoubu, Kenshin…I'm just taking a breather from all the whirlwind of activity." I replied glancing towards him and giving him a weak smile.

Kenshin put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him."Everything will be wonderful koishii…just you wait and see…no need to worry yourself ok?" he reassured.

I blushed, thinking about what tomorrow would bring.I was so excited; I had barely gotten 2 winks of sleep this last week…not since that night that Kenshin proposed. I smiled, remembering the wonderful feeling that had surged through my whole being.

"I love you…" I whispered, placing my head on his shoulder.

Kenshin leaned around and gave me a quick kiss, his eyes shining with love and happiness."It's getting late…why don't you get some sleep Kaoru…" Kenshin paused and grinned devilishly at me "cuz, I promise you won't be getting **_any_** sleep tomorrow night."

I blushed again…so did Kenshin."Kenshin!!" I yelled in embarrassment, preparing to hit him with the nearest object.

Kenshin started running down the hallway to his own room."Ohasumi koishii!!" he yelled back to me.

Still blushing, I walked into my bedroom and prepared for bed.Brushing out my long ebony hair I frowned…sleep?Who is Kenshin kidding?I'm not going to get any sleep after comments like that!!!"Kenshin no BAKA" I whispered to myself.I wish I had some of Megumi-chan's sleeping powder…

AN:Ok, that's it for this chapter.Domo arigato for minna-san who waited so long for it to come out.Alls that's next is the epilogue ;D

***yay*** I'll have completed my first fanfiction work!!

If you like my story, please read my new one called "How the Past can Change" (it's another K&K ficcy ;D)

Well, gotta book it ;D

Ja ne,

Bunny :D


End file.
